Akirame
Personality Have you ever met a man who lacked morals to the point where he'd sell his own mother for the right price? Akirame is that kind of guy. He is a man who never gambles, who only plays his hand when he knows he is going to win. A powerful warrior in his own rite, who is capable of extraordinary feats with a sword, only to apply them to serving those who pay him their life's worth of Ryō to kill men that they do not like. The word sellsword or mercenary is thrown around quite often, but in the end, Akirame is a murderer. Many in Amegakure have fallen to such unsavory professions, but very few are as articulate and skilled in the art of killing like Akirame is. He does not ask more questions than what is needed, and he is smart enough to know when to back down when needed. With war on the horizon, men like Akirame will make out quite handsomely if they survive, and Akirame is more then ready for what is to come. Many of the lords and highest tier citizens of Amegakure in the past century have either been mercenaries or the children and family of mercenaries, having reached such a degree of power through bribery and manipulating their strengths during times of war. That is Akirame's endgame, to achieve what was once impossible for someone of his status to attain. Akirame has a long standing love of a woman named Ibara, a young, red haired beauty who works as a bar maid in a bar called The Wailing Woman. She is the one person in the world, still alive, who is capable of manipulating Akirame and making him act like a normal person. He acts as though he only desires her for her beauty, but it is quite evident that Akirame truly cares for her. Having stumbled upon her one night when he was fourteen, saving her from being raped, Akirame drew his sword and killed her attacker. She fainted in his arms, and he stayed by her side until she woke up. Since then, Akirame has visited her at least once a day (when not on a mission), to give her a rose and to help her with anything she needs. She is the last connection that Akirame has to a semi-decent human being. Appearance His ghastly looks are a product of his environment. Amegakure is rarely sunny, which has reflected onto his pale skin. He is thin faced, with deep bags underneath his eyes. His hair is the color of snow, with a tuft of blue in the front. His body is lean, but slightly muscular, most notably in his arms. Training has made his muscles stronger, toughened his hands and sharpened his footwork. He is heavily scarred for a man as young as twenty-and-one, his chest and arms the most heavily scarred areas, which are even more prominent due to the pale tone of his skin. To garner both shock value and interest from the men who hire mercenaries, Akirame dresses himself in a black and red jacket and pants combo, with the red cloud pattern made infamous by the terrorist organization . He wears black toeless boots with a red strip going up them, leaving his purple painted toenails exposed. On his back, sits a sheathed bastard sword, with a scaled handle called the Demon's Lover. History Akirame came into this world with the name Ren, but fell victim to the world around him. The innocent boy named Ren was killed, leaving only Akirame in his wake. As a mercenary for hire in a country so torn by war, and further fueled by the tensions surrounding and her neighbors, Akirame has become more experienced then many would in his short life thus far. At the age of fourteen, Akirame killed his father, after being handsomely paid by a local mob boss who Akirame's father had accumulated a very large debt to. Akirame's father was once a great swordsman, a mercenary and warrior in his own day, serving alongside the supposed God of Amegakure and his fellow teammates in the organization known as . But the hard times and depressing era pushed his father to becoming a useless drunk, more likely to come home drunk, raging then to teach and train his son in the skills he was once quite revered for. Under construction Powers & Abilities Trivia